


Valentine's Day Candy in Aisle Four

by linksofmemories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hostage Situation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, Valentine's Day, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s so commercialist, and all it does is bring people down who don’t have a special someone.”</p><p>“Basically.”</p><p>“<em>Are you two seriously discussing your hatred of Valentine’s Day when a man with a gun is walking around the store</em>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Candy in Aisle Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messyjessy08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyjessy08/gifts).



> I blame Jessica for everything. That is my defense. It's Jessica's fault. All the blame is on Jessica.

“Y’know, there _are_ worse ways to spend the holiday.”

“How exactly?”

“Alone, eating ice-cream in your pajamas, and watching _Sleepless in Seattle_ on repeat.”

“Sounds like you’ve done that before.”

“Please, I always have a hot date.”

A pause.

“Okay, it’s usually with pizza and video games, but it’s such a stupid holiday anyway.”

“You can say that again.”

“It’s so commercialist, and all it does is bring people down who don’t have a special someone.”

“Basically.”

“ _Are you two seriously discussing your hatred of Valentine’s Day when a man with a gun is walking around the store_?”

Stiles and Derek looked away from each other to see a woman in her mid-40s who was currently clutching a heart-shaped plushy with a manic look in her eyes. She was practically hissing at them as she spoke before looking at the other people in the aisle who all looked terrified.

“Yeah, well, gotta keep entertained while we wait for the cops to get here,” Stiles shrugged, reaching into the bag of truffles he had taken off of the shelf behind them.

“ _This is a hostage situation_ ,” she whisper-shouted.

“Really?” Stiles asked. “I had no idea.”

The woman looked at him incredulously as he unwrapped the truffle and then popped it into his mouth. He offered the bag to Derek who eyed it skeptically before shrugging and reaching into the bag.

“ _You can’t just eat the candy_!”

“We’ll pay for it once we’re out of here,” Derek said.

“Or we could claim emotional distress and we’ll get it for free,” Stiles shrugged.

She gave a scandalized look, clutching the heart plushy tighter and looking at the other people in the aisle. Clearly she wasn’t too thrilled about being stuck closest to the two people in the store who wouldn’t shut up. Stiles didn’t exactly blame her either.

This entire situation was almost comical to what he dealt with on a regular basis now. It was after school on Valentine’s Day and his dad was working late at the station, so Stiles thought that he would go by the drugstore and get something to make for dinner. He had run into Derek in the tiny frozen food section and before they could even say hello some lunatic with a gun was herding them all into one aisle.

Said lunatic was at the opposite end of the aisle, pacing back and forth with the gun shaking in his hands. Stiles had already texted his dad about the situation and the police were on their way. He wasn’t that concerned. This guy didn’t look like he wanted to hurt anyone and Stiles doubted that it was even loaded.

Besides, an Alpha werewolf was sitting next to him and he knew that Derek wasn’t going to let anyone get hurt.

So, he was just lounging at the end of the aisle eating a bag of milk chocolate Lindor Truffles and having casual conversation with Derek Hale.

Y’know, just another day.

“I can hear sirens,” Derek said.

“That’s good,” Stiles said. “Because I’m hungry and chocolate isn’t exactly that filling and for some reason I don’t think that our captor is going to let me go to the chip aisle for some snacks.”

“Probably not,” Derek said, looking behind them.

He took something off the shelf and dropped it in Stiles’ lap. It was Valentine’s trail mix and Stiles was pretty positive that tiny pretzels might help his hunger. He shrugged, opening the bag and avoiding the pink M&Ms and marshmallows.

The woman across from them was looking even more forlorn by the second.

“ _What is wrong with you two_?”

“Worse things have happened,” Derek shrugged, taking another truffle. “The police are on their way and we’ll be fine.”

She was still looking at them like she couldn’t believe what they were saying. Other people in the aisle were starting to look at them as well. Expressions ranged from confused to terrified, but Stiles didn’t let it affect him. He had seen a lot worse things than a lunatic with a gun, so this really was no big deal.

Derek could probably just take the guy down, but he didn’t want to show everyone that he was a werewolf or was practically invincible. He was a pretty patient guy too, so he seemed content to just wait it all out with Stiles.

Things were just fine.

Except that they weren’t.

Crazy gunman had a friend; because of course he had a friend. One of the men who had been sitting in the aisle stood up and started walking toward Stiles’ end of the aisle. He took a gun out of his jacket pocket and gave a pointed look to Derek.

“If you can’t shut your mate up, I’m gonna have to,” he said, gesturing toward his gun.

Derek just nodded in agreement before looking at Stiles and rolling his eyes. Stiles tried to keep in a laugh. The woman across from them looked like she was about to pass about and Stiles hoped for her sake that she did. It’d probably be better for her to faint and then wake up when all of this was over.

There were two guys instead of one now, no big deal. The second guy looked a lot more confident than the first, no big deal. He also thought that Stiles could be Derek’s mate, consider him flattered.

Wait.

He had said “mate” and not in a British sort of way.

And— _oh shit_.

 _Seriously_? He had to deal with this on Valentine’s Day? He had plans. Plans that included having the house to himself and video games and pizza and a vibrator that he might have driven two towns over to get.

It was clear by Derek’s face that he had caught the slipup as well. This meant that these guys were either hunters after Derek or some kind of creature after Derek. And since they thought that Stiles was Derek’s mate, then they were probably after him too.

Well wasn’t that just _peachy_?

They could still make it through this though. Derek had heard sirens just a few minutes ago and if these were hunters then there was no way they would go against the police. Everyone in this store was human too. Everything would be fine.

Gunman #1 who had been pacing nervously at the opposite end of the aisle came walking toward them. He went to Gunman #2 and whispered something in his ear. Derek was probably focusing on what they were saying and if it was anything—.

Bad. It had been bad whatever it had been.

Derek was standing up now, shielding the rest of the aisle, fangs and claws out and his eyes bright red. Gunman #2 laughed, while Gunman #1 took a step forward. Derek growled, taking a step forward as well.

The entire store was silent and pillow-clutching-lady had finally passed out. People were huddled together and Stiles felt his stomach drop when he saw a little girl at the end of the aisle wrapped up in her father’s arms.

“Okay,” Stiles said, holding his hands up and slowly getting to his feet. “Okay, no one has to get hurt here. The police are on their way and these are just innocent people—.”

“He’s not innocent,” Gunman #1 said, pointing his gun at Derek.

Stiles’ eyes flickered to Derek who still looked like he was about to pounce any second.

“Derek hasn’t done anything to you.”

“Listen, kid,” Gunman #2 said. “I don’t care how much you love your mate or how much you believe his lies or how much you like it when he fucks you, he’s a monster.”

“No, he’s not,” Stiles said, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “He’s… a good person, just a little grumpy. And he’s not putting anyone in danger right now. You two are putting people in danger. There are humans in this aisle who have no idea what’s going on. Don’t hunters have a code? Keep me and Derek, but let the people go.”

That got him a loud laugh. Derek stood up straight, fangs and claws gone, but eyes still red. “They’re not hunters, Stiles.”

“Then what are—?”

He got his answer when Derek crumpled to the ground next to him, clutching his head and blood streaming from his nose. Stiles crouched down next to him, placing his hands on his shoulders and trying to get Derek to look at him.

“Witches,” Derek grounded out.

“We prefer ‘warlocks’,” ~~Gunman~~ Warlock #2 said, putting his gun back in his jacket pocket before looking at the people in the aisle. “And as far as I’m concerned, it’s every being for itself now. I put a barrier around the store, police aren’t getting in.”

Seriously, this was shaping up to be such a peachy day.

“But,” Warlock #2 continued. “If you let us kill Alpha Hale, then everyone can be free.”

“Fine.” “No way!”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other, both looking more than a little annoyed. Of course Derek would want to give his life so everyone could go free. And it seemed like a good idea when these were just hunters and Derek had a chance, but they were warlocks and Derek was probably an easy target for them.

“Stiles, I’m not letting innocent people die.”

“I’m not letting you die.”

“Sweet,” Warlock #1 said. “I didn’t think they were actually mates at first, but I believe it now. The mark seemed fake, but this looks more real.”

“Mark?” Stiles asked. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t listen to him,” Derek said, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his jacket and standing up. “Do whatever you want with me, just don’t hurt Stiles or any of these people.”

“Dammit, Derek,” Stiles said, putting himself between Derek and the warlocks. “I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself because some assholes have a grudge against you.”

That only got him more laughter from the warlocks. It felt like everything he said made them laugh or look at him like he was even more of an idiot than they initially thought. It was getting old, but Stiles didn’t want to test them too much. If they could bring Derek to his knees without even saying anything then he could only imagine what they would do with him.

“He’s a bossy one,” Warlock #2 said. “I bet he’s only like this outside of your bed though, isn’t he Hale? I can see him begging for it like a little bitch. He probably spreads his legs so easily, gets wet so quickly. Maybe after we kill you I can have him underneath me for a change.”

Now that was just inappropriate.

Stiles felt his face heat up and he knew it was stupid to get upset when he and Derek had never even had sex before. And completely unfair since he had never even gotten the chance to know what he was like in bed. Great, now he was thinking about having sex with Derek (which wasn’t exactly an uncommon thought to him lately).

Wait. Did he just imply that if they killed Derek, he would rape him? Because that was just—.

“You’re not going to touch him,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ arm and pulling him back.

“We’ll see about that,” Warlock #2 said. “We’re going to give you an hour, Hale. Figure out how to keep these people safe if they’re really that important. And I wouldn’t let your mate out of your sight if I were you. This is probably the last hour you have with him, you should make it count.”

They were gone then, vanished right out of thin air. Stiles took out his phone and set an alarm for one hour. There was no way they were just going to sit around and wait for them to come to kill them. They were going to get out of here and they only had one hour to do it.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “You look like shit though. We should get you cleaned up.”

“Later,” Derek said, looking at the people all huddled toward the end of the aisle. “We need to find a way to get them out of here.”

“We have an hour,” Stiles said. “And to get them out of here they need to cooperate and to cooperate they’re going to need to trust us. They just saw you wolf-out and your face is covered in blood. Getting you cleaned up is going to take five minutes.”

Derek looked skeptical but Stiles just grabbed his forearm, tugging him toward the restrooms. They walked through the store, looking down every aisle just to make sure no warlocks were still hiding. The store was empty though, eerily quiet.

Once they entered the restroom Stiles grabbed a fist of paper towels before turning on the sink and waiting for the water to get warm. He sat up on the counter, looking to Derek. Derek was shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the counter before sliding his shirt over his head. His chest was splattered in blood along with his face and neck, but that in no way detracted from Derek’s… everything.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” Stiles said, prying his eyes from Derek’s glorious chest and up to his face.

“The water’s steaming,” Derek said, nodding toward the sink. “I think it’s warm enough.”

“Oh, right,” Stiles said, turning on the cold water as well to balance it out.

Once the water was lukewarm, he damped the paper towels. Derek sat down on the counter next to him and looked at him expectantly. Stiles handed him the paper towels, but Derek just took his wrist, bringing Stiles’ hand to his chest.

And, okay, if that’s how Derek wanted to do this.

“So,” Stiles said. “Why did they think I was your mate?”

“Seriously?” Derek asked. “You want to talk about that when we have less than an hour to figure out how to get those people out of here?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, continuing to wash Derek’s chest. “Because as soon as we get out of here you’re going to shut me out and never answer. Why does he think we’re mates?”

“I trust you,” Derek said. “I’m open around you. I’m relaxed around you.”

“So?” Stiles shrugged, trying desperately to ignore how Derek’s nipple hardened under the paper towels. “You’re like that around the pack.”

“I’m aroused around you.”

There was a loud plopping noise as the paper towels fell from his hand and onto the tile floor. He looked at Derek to see if he was making fun of him or trying to get potential blackmail material. All he saw was Derek, confident and smug Derek.

“I also marked you, as they said.”

“Did you pee on me when I slept?”

“What?” Derek asked. “Stiles, that’s not what marking is.”

“Well how am I supposed to know?” Stiles asked. “I didn’t even know you liked me!”

“You’ve read the bestiary.”

“There were like 50 pages on werewolves.”

“You’ve read it all though.”

“I skimmed through the mates section.”

“No you didn’t.”

Okay, no, he didn’t. He had made flashcards and quizzed himself to make sure he remembered everything. It had been a lot to take in and there had been graphic images and some things scarred him for life.

“Tell me about an Alpha’s mate,” Derek said.

“No,” Stiles said. “We should get back out there. Those people are—.”

“Scared, but safe,” Derek said. “I would know if anything happened. Besides, you’re the one who wanted to talk about this.”

“Not anymore I don’t,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I want to go out there and help those people, not talk to you about—.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, his teeth gritted. “ _Tell me_.”

And, God, that was new. The feeling that he needed to _obey_.

“Fine,” Stiles said. “When an Alpha finally has an established pack and there aren’t any foreseeable threats, he or she looks for a mate if they don’t already have one. They put a mark on each potential candidate that only other supernatural creatures can sense and _that’s why Scott has been looking at me weird lately_.”

“Right,” Derek said, nodding. “I did it a couple weeks ago.”

“ _Weeks_?” Stiles asked. “I’ve had this mark on me for weeks and you never told me?”

“It’s invisible to humans, Stiles, it’s—.”

“No,” Stiles said. “No, you don’t get to try and justify yourself. You marked me like a dog pees on a fucking tree. You declared your territory and you didn’t even ask me first.”

“Stiles, I see the way you look at me, the way you smell when you’re around me, how content you are when we’re just talking—.”

“So?” Stiles said. “I’m attracted to you and I like you and I’m happy it’s mutual, but-but, dammit, Derek. That doesn’t give you permission to do that. Consent is when I voice it, not when my 16 year-old hormonal body thinks you’re hot.”

He got off the counter, picking up the wad of paper towels from the floor and throwing it in the trashcan. Derek was still sitting there, watching him and he tried to ignore it. God, he tried to ignore the way he just knew Derek was watching every move he made.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said. “I only did it to ward off other Alphas, other creatures. It wouldn’t keep away any humans.”

“What?” Stiles asked.

“If you wanted to have sex or date any humans you could,” Derek said. “I wouldn’t have done anything. I wasn’t going to do anything until you were 18. I’m just trying to keep you safe. You’re right though; I should have asked you. I’m sorry.”

“But what about the other people you’ve marked?”

“What other people?”

“According to the bestiary, Alphas usually mark more than one,” Stiles said. “Have you put this much thought into how you want it to play out with them?”

“Stiles, there’s no one else.”

And oh, okay. That was good, really good actually. He didn’t know what he’d do if Derek wanted other people.

“You’re relieved.”

He was and he wasn’t going to even argue and try to say that he wasn’t. Derek could pick up on it and he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

Stiles leaned against the restroom door, watching as Derek finished cleaning himself off before changing back into his shirt and jacket. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and now another one was weighing down on him. He had no idea what this meant for them. What were they? They’d been friends for a while, but this was something entirely different.

“I’d love to explain everything to you now,” Derek said as if he’d been reading Stiles’ mind. “But I can’t. I need time and we don’t have that. There are things that are hard to understand and I don’t expect you to make any decisions until you’ve had years to think about it.”

 _Years_.

That was way too long. Days? Sure. A week or two? Okay. Month? Pushing it. But, years? No way.

“Okay,” Stiles said. “Let’s get back out there.”

“Wait.”

And of course waiting translating into Derek cupping his face and kissing him and Stiles grabbing his shirt and pulling him close.

Because that’s what everyone did when they were supposed to wait.

It was also pressing Stiles against a wall and plundering his mouth with his tongue, hands slipping under his shirt and stroking his bare sides and wrapping an arm around Derek’s neck while his free hand ran through his dark hair and—.

“Was that your first kiss?”

“What?” Stiles asked, feeling dazed as he blinked his eyes open.

“Forget it, I’m being—.”

“Yeah it was, but—.”

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Derek said, backing away from Stiles.

“No, that was good,” Stiles said. “Really good. You shouldn’t have not done that.”

To prove his point he grabbed Derek’s shirt again, tugging him forward and slotting their mouths together. Derek let go into the kiss for probably two seconds before pulling away again.

“Stiles, we really shouldn’t—.”

“No, we should,” Stiles said. “I want to kiss, we should kiss.”

Derek’s mouth twitched upward, crowding Stiles against the wall. “God, you’re needy.”

And he kind of was, wasn’t he? That was fine though, if it got Derek to kiss him again.

That would have to be put on hold though because his phone started to ring. They both just stood there, looking at Stiles’ pocket where his phone was currently ringing.

“Gonna answer that?”

“I guess,” Stiles sighed, reaching into his pocket and answering. “Hello?”

“Stiles, thank God you’re all right,” his dad said from the other line. “What’s happening? We can’t get in, it’s like there’s a shield up.”

They were idiots. Stupid, stupid idiots. They had spent so much time in the bathroom talking about themselves when there were people out there just waiting to be killed and a barrier blocking anyone from leaving and getting in and two warlocks were going to kill them and they had a grudge against Derek that he didn’t even ask about and—.

“Stiles?” his dad said. “Stiles, are you there?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Dad, they’re warlocks.”

“Who’s what?”

“Warlocks, dude witches,” Stiles said. “They’re trapping us in here because they want Derek dead.”

“Derek’s there?”

“Yeah, we’re trying to figure something out,” Stiles said. “Dad, there are people in here. We need to calm them down and try to make sure we can at least defend ourselves. Call Deaton and ask him to come over here, he’ll probably know something that will help.”

“Stiles, if they want Derek—.”

“No,” Stiles said, already knowing where his father was going with that. “I’m not going to let them kill my boyfriend.”

“Your what?” the Sheriff and Derek said at the same time.

“Boyfriend.”

Derek looked completely dumbstruck while his dad just sighed. “When you get out of there the three of us are going to have a talk.”

“You got it,” Stiles said. “I’ll text you to keep you posted.”

“All right,” his dad said. “I’ll call Deaton. Stay safe and don’t get yourself killed.”

“Roger that,” Stiles said, hanging up.

Derek was still staring at him like he couldn’t believe what had just actually happened. He opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head. “Why did you—?”

“You didn’t ask if you could mark me, I didn’t ask if I could call you my boyfriend,” Stiles shrugged. “Consider us even.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. “So, why are these guys after you?”

“No idea,” Derek said. “It might have been something my family did or they might have the wrong guy.”

“If they have the wrong guy do you think they’ll listen to reason?”

“I doubt that.”

“I was worried you’d say that.”

Stiles turned around, opening the restroom door and heading into the store. It was still quiet but as he made his way to the Valentine’s Day candy aisle, he heard people talking. In the aisle everyone was crowded together. Stiles had a suspicion that they were plotting their escape and if so they had definitely been left alone for too long.

“Okay,” Stiles said. “So, how is everyone?”

All right, not the smartest thing he’s ever said.

The entire group turned around to face him, looking incredulous and scared. It made sense that they were scared since Stiles had been one of the people interacting with the warlocks, but they still needed to trust him. If they wanted to get out alive they needed to side with someone who knew what they were up against.

And that person wasn’t Stiles. Stiles had never encountered warlocks or witches before and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He looked back at Derek, pleading silently for him to help.

Derek stepped forward, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder before addressing the group. “I know that you’ve seen things that you don’t understand. And you think that you’re not going to get out of here alive. But you need to trust us. I know that that’s asking the impossible since you don’t know anything about us, but we’re here to help.”

“You’re doing a terrible job by leaving them all alone so you two can you fuck one more time before you die.”

The entire group of people scattered away from the man with the daughter. He stood up, holding the little girl’s hand as they smiled at each other. The man took the woman who had been sitting across from them, still clutching the heart plushy in her hands, and held her close to him. The little girl let out a high-pitched giggle.

Warlock #3 and Witch, great.

“Don’t hurt her,” Derek warned.

“And what are you going to do?” the Witch asked.

Derek took a step forward and Warlock #3 snapped the woman’s neck. She crumpled to the ground and the Witch disappeared. Warlock #3 turned to them, a blank expression on his face. “You have 30 minutes.”

He was gone as well.

The group was now shaking. Some were crying, some looked like they were going to pass out, and others looked angry as hell. Stiles’ phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out, reading a text from his dad.

_Deaton is on his way, says he can get rid of the barrier. The rest of the pack are on their way and so is Chris Argent. You okay?_

_Fine._ Stiles texted back. He showed his dad’s text to Derek, but he wasn’t even looking at it.

Derek’s hands were balled up into fists and he was shaking, staring at the woman’s body on the floor and—they had done that. Not directly, but they might as well have. If they hadn’t spent so much time talking about themselves, they could have been out here and they could have spotted Warlock #3 and the Witch.

“That’s my fault,” Derek said.

“ _Our_ fault.”

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “That’s on me Stiles.”

“No, it’s on both of us,” Stiles said. “Don’t take this on your own. We’ve done a shitty job so far and that sucks, but Deaton and the pack and Argent with his arsenal of guns are on their way. We just have to keep these people safe. Keep each other safe. Someone died and that’s our fault and we’re going to have to live with that for the rest of our lives, but we’re going to do it together and _what the hell am I even saying at a time like this_?”

Stiles placed his face in his hands, pacing back and forth. He didn’t know what the hell was coming over him. Someone had just died. He had just seen someone’s neck break. People were coming to kill them. He could die and all he wanted to discuss was spending forever with Derek.

He just wanted to talk to Derek and have Derek touch him and he couldn’t think straight.

“Stiles,” Derek said and just his fucking voice was making him feel warm and _why was this happening when innocent lives were at stake?_ “Stop thinking about anything but the situation.”

“Fuck, Derek. I don’t know what’s—.”

“I know,” Derek said and he sounded like he was in pain. “Thirty minutes. Either that barrier goes down in 30 minutes and we fight these things off with the pack or we’re stuck in here and we go down fighting. And when the first of those two options happen, we’re going to talk to your dad and then we are going to talk about what’s happening to you.”

“Promise?” Stiles asked, his palms starting to sweat and Derek being so close to him making him almost dizzy.

“Promise,” Derek said, pressing his mouth against Stiles’ temple and did he just _moan_?

Judging by the look on Derek’s face he had moaned. Derek had kissed his temple and he had moaned and oh God, something was seriously wrong with him.

“Hopefully this takes less than 30 minutes,” Derek said before turning back to the group. “All right. So help is on its way so you won’t be here for much longer. Right now you all just need to focus on staying calm. I know it’s hard and that sounds like the least possible thing right now, but it’s important. You guys are going to leave and the rest will be up to us.”

 _Fuck_ , Derek was hot when he just took control like that. He had really turned into a great Alpha, thinking through bad situations, calming people down, being assertive, giving orders, being in command.

Stiles was pretty sure he moaned again. He seriously wanted to know what was happening. Everything was starting to grow warm and right now it was nice, making him feel drunk and heavy and horny as fuck. But he knew that he was only going to get even warmer and he didn’t want that to happen. If he got too hot he would burn and then he would die and—.

“ _Calm down_ ,” Derek said, placing his hands on Stiles’ face and bringing their foreheads together. “Stop thinking about whatever you’re thinking about. Clear your head, Stiles.”

His mind did begin to clear. He didn’t know if it was Derek touching him or his words, but the haze was starting to lift. Stiles still felt warm and heavy, but at least he could think. Derek’s eyes were red and he looked so frustrated.

“Derek, what’s happening to me?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Tell me now,” Stiles said. “Please, Derek.”

“I can’t,” Derek said. “You’ll freak out and that’s the last thing we need right now.”

“Worse than me feeling like I can’t move?” Stiles asked. “I’m so heavy and warm and _fuck, you’re so hot_.”

Derek looked like he was in pain and that wasn’t good. He didn’t want Derek to be in pain. That was one of the things in life he never wanted to see. He wanted to see Derek happy and enjoying himself and preferably over Stiles with his hard dick up his ass and—.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek groaned. “You need to stop.”

“What the hell is happening to me?” Stiles asked, grabbing as much of Derek’s skin as he could, trying to clear his mind even though it was only becoming foggier. “Derek, tell me.”

“I can’t,” Derek said. “I promise I’ll tell you when this is all over, but right now I need to calm these people down and I can’t do that when you’re acting like this.”

“I don’t want to be acting like this,” Stiles said. “I just want to know what the fuck is going on.”

His phone vibrated in his pocket again and he stepped backward, leaning against a display of chocolate hearts and tilting his head back. It was his _phone_. It had vibrated in his pocket, but it felt like the most amazing thing in the world.

Stiles stuffed his hand in his pocket, grabbing his phone and giving it to Derek. He wasn’t capable of reading right now. He wasn’t capable of doing anything except moaning apparently.

“Everyone’s here,” Derek said. “Deaton’s working on the barrier.”

“That’s good,” Stiles said, licking his lips and nodding. He shrugged off his jacket and tugged on his t-shirt. “Fuck, it’s hot in here.”

“Um, is he okay?”

Derek turned around and Stiles looked up to see a girl Stiles recognized from his Biology class. She was looking beyond worried, eyes flickering from Derek to Stiles.

“He will be,” Derek said.

“He will when I get ahold of him.”

Great. Their friend Warlock #2 was back.

“Even if I’m not a wolf, I can still appreciate that,” he said. “This is only his second one, right? He’s only 16?”

“Seventeen in less than two months,” Stiles felt the need to point out.

Derek curled a hand around his neck and brought him closer, pulling Stiles’ face into the crook of his neck. He inhaled the smell of _Derek_ and everything that that entailed.

“I didn’t think I’d be jealous of you, Hale,” Warlock #2 said. “Your pack isn’t special, your house is a wreck, that pathetic excuse for a loft is a little too run-down for my tastes, but your mate really is something special. I can only imagine what he smells like to you right now. I bet he’s _drenched_.”

Stiles had no idea what the hell this guy was talking about. Clearly he was drenched in sweat, but there wasn’t really any betting to that. And how he smelled to Derek? Probably bad considering how much he was sweating.

“What grudge do you have against me?” Derek asked. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You took away the woman I loved.”

“That was probably my uncle,” Derek said. “He’s much more—.”

“No, I saw you with Kate.”

Kate? Who was Kate? And why was Derek with a woman? Derek should only be with him, this didn’t make any—.

“I saw you two,” Warlock #2 continued. “I watched as you two fucked right in front of me and you knew I was there, didn’t you?”

“No,” Derek said, his grip on Stiles tightening and claws starting to prick at Stiles’ skin. “I was with Kate because—she was insane. She tricked me and she probably tricked you too. Only one of you has killed someone today. You can still walk away.”

“I’m not walking away from you, Derek Hale,” he said. “Before I kill you I’m going to beat you. You’re going to bleed and then I’m going to make it so you can’t move. You’re going to be completely paralyzed, unable to look away as I fuck your mate right in front of you. Judging by the state he’s in right now, he’d probably let me. He’d beg for me. And you’re going to have to watch as—.”

There was an arrow sticking between Warlock #2’s eyes. That was good. Now he could stop talking and hurting Derek.

Flurries of movement were happening around them, but Stiles could only attempt to follow a few. The people in the store were being ushered out by police officers. The woman’s body on the floor was being moved. The other two warlocks and the witch had shown up. Allison had her bow out. Chris had an assault rifle. Scott, Isaac, Peter, and Boyd were there, all wolfed-out and how were they going to explain that to the police?

How was any of this making sense? He was heavy and falling and everything was turning black and—.

“Stiles!”

His eyes were opening, that was good. His dad was staring down at him and he didn’t look hurt, also good. Scott was off to the side with the rest of the pack and Derek was close by.

“What happened?”

“You fainted,” his dad said. “And you’re burning up—we need to take you to the hospital.”

“No,” Deaton said, leaning over Stiles as well. “He needs to be with Derek right now.”

“What?” the Sheriff asked. “He’s sick, he needs to be with a doctor.”

“Prolonging this is only going to make it worse,” Deaton said. “Derek, you should take Stiles back to your loft. I’m assuming you know what to do.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, walking toward him.

“I’m not letting him take my son—.”

“John, trust me, a hospital will make him miserable and embarrassed,” Deaton said. “I’m going to explain what’s happening and in a week, you, Derek, and Stiles can talk.”

“A week?” John said. “What could possibly take a—.”

“I’ll explain.”

He was being lifted, held close to someone’s warm, broad chest and being carried away. There were so many questions he had, but right now he was so foggy. What lasted a week? Who was Kate? What had happened with the warlocks? What the hell was happening to him?

Someone buckled him into a car seat and within seconds they were driving off. Someone had drugged him. That was it. He had been drugged. He was going to die, and they were going to Derek’s loft so he wouldn’t die a virgin. How thoughtful.

Then why would it last a week.

He would ask the driver (he assumed it was Derek) what was going on, but he couldn’t open his mouth or move his tongue. He was heavy and hot and he felt like whatever was happening shouldn’t have been put off this long. This was wrong. Before he had been able to move and talk, but now he was just dead weight.

This was it. He was really dying. This was the end.

The car stopped and his door opened. Derek unbuckled his seatbelt and took him in his arms again. They were going through doors and up steps and down a hallway and another door opened and then closed and another door opened and he was being dropped to the floor. Derek was tugging his clothes off and he could hear water running and he was being moved and water was hitting his back and—.

“ _Fuck_!” he shouted, leaning his hands against the tile in front of him. The water was freezing, little needles of water pricking against his skin. “Dammit, Derek. Turn it off.”

“Can’t,” Derek said, stepping into the shower with him, fully clothed. “We waited too long, the heat was cooking your insides. It was boiling you, slowing you down.”

“Heat?” Stiles said. “What heat? I’m fuckin’ freezing and I hurt and— _oh. Oh fuck_. Derek, what the hell is—?”

“C’mon,” Derek said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ middle. “You need to come. Jerk yourself off for me, c’mon.”

That was ridiculous. Everything about this was ridiculous. He didn’t need to come, he wasn’t even hard.

Except that he was. And it hurt and he didn’t want to jack off in front of Derek, but did he really have a choice? He wrapped a hand around himself, groaning and tilting his head back against Derek’s shoulder.

“That’s it,” Derek said, hands clutching his hips. “That’s it, baby, come for me.”

And with just two strokes he was coming all over his hand, not even feeling his orgasm. It didn’t feel good or bad, it just cleared him a bit. His body was still hot, but his mind was clearer.

“Derek,” he said finally, moving away from the older man. “Can you leave me alone for a minute? Please.”

Derek hesitated, obviously not wanting to be away from him, but nodded. He kissed the top of Stiles’ head before getting out of the shower and exiting the bathroom. Stiles turned off the shower, leaning against the tile and…God he had so many questions, but they would all have to be put on hold, wouldn’t they?

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist since his clothes were in one big sweaty pile on the floor. Before leaving the bathroom he looked in the mirror at his reflection and fuck, he looked like sex.

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark and his hair was damp and sticking up in weird angles and his chest was a light pink and his nipples were pebbled. And he was _hard_. This was ridiculous and not happening because he knew what was happening and it didn’t make any fuckin’ sense.

Stiles stumbled out of the bathroom, towel still around his waist, as he walked into Derek’s bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, just wearing a pair of boxer briefs and when he saw Stiles he looked so _wrecked_.

“I’m in heat,” Stiles said.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded.

“How… No, I know how, I read it in the bestiary, but—,” Stiles said. “I never agreed to be your mate, I agreed to being a potential mate, I never—.”

“Sometimes sex doesn’t have to seal it,” Derek said. “Sometimes just feeling something is enough. You memorized the bestiary, you knew the terms, and somewhere inside of you, you accepted me.”

“But it wasn’t _conscious_ ,” Stiles protested. “I don’t want this. Not now anyway. I want you, but not like this.”

“I’m so sorry, Stiles,” Derek said. “I wish I could—I can leave.”

“What?”

“It’ll be better with your mate, but most omegas go a few heats without anyone,” Derek said. “If you don’t want me here, then I’ll go. We can talk after this week; we can work everything out with your dad.”

“No,” Stiles said, grabbing the top of his towel with both hands. “You’re going to fuck me so that I can think straight and then you’re going to knot me so you won’t be able to run away and then we’re going to talk about it.”

And then with much gusto that non-heat Stiles would never have, he pulled apart the towel before dropping it to the floor.

There was maybe a second of embarrassment before Derek stood up, eyes flashing red as he practically growled at him.

“Really?” he asked. “Because I don’t think that’s how this is going to work. I’m not going to just fuck you, Stiles. I’m not going to give you that right now, even though you need it. You may be my mate, but you’re still an Omega.”

There was a part of him that wanted to punch Derek in the face. He was the Alpha, big whoop, bossing him around wasn’t okay. But that part of him was being overshadowed by a part that just wanted to _obey_. He wanted to get on his knees for Derek, do whatever he wanted and never complain and beg for more. He wanted to give himself to Derek, wrap himself up in a fucking bow and just give himself away.

And that terrified him.

Well, it would if Derek wasn’t grabbing his hips and moving him toward the bed and making him fall to his back.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed, looking up at him as he leaned over him.

“Look at you,” Derek said. “You’re so fucking ready for me, aren’t you? So ready to take my knot, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, spreading his legs and grabbing Derek’s arms. “Fuck yeah, Derek, just—.”

Derek’s mouth crashed against his, their chests pressing together and Derek’s still-clothed erection against his burning skin. God, he wanted this. He was so desperate for it he didn’t even know what to do with himself. Stiles just opened his mouth to Derek, letting him fuck him with his tongue, rutting his dick against him.

“Fuck, Stiles, you smell so good,” Derek groaned, moving his mouth to Stiles’ neck and nipping at the flushed skin. “I can smell your heat, you arousal, your desperation, _how fuckin’ wet you are_.”

Wet? Thinking straight wasn’t exactly a high priority, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t wet. His erection was leaking, but that wasn’t exactly “wet”. He shifted on the bed, moving his thighs and— _oh_. Oh fuck, that was definitely new. Sweat, pre-cum, and his own slick were soaked into his skin and everything felt slippery and wet, and God—.

Derek’s fingers were pressing against his opening, not slipping in, just teasing him there. He groaned, trying to move onto the fingers, but Derek moved his fingers back.

“ _Derek_ ,” he groaned. “Please, just—.”

“What Stiles?” he asked, pressing even harder and _just_ slipping the tips of his fingers inside. “What do you need?”

“You,” he said. “Just get—dammit, Derek—.”

“C’mon, Stiles,” Derek said, leaning up to nip at his earlobe. “Say it.”

“I need you to be inside of me,” Stiles said. “ _Please_ , Derek. Just— _guh._ ”

Three of Derek’s broad fingers slipped inside of him and they both let out low moans. Stiles moved down on the fingers, suddenly overwhelmed for the need for more, to be fuller. He gripped Derek’s shoulders and brought a leg up around his waist. Derek’s fingers needed to be deeper, there needed to be _more_.

“You’re desperate, aren’t you?” Derek mused, sounding so smug and amused and Stiles didn’t even _care_ because his fingers were crooking _just right_ inside of him. “You’ve never been touched before by anyone and now you’re in heat and you don’t know what to do with yourself.”

His other leg was brought up around Derek, the heels of both of his feet digging into Derek’s ass, slowly pushing his boxer briefs down. Derek smirked down at him, adding a fourth finger inside of Stiles and not even moving them, already knowing that Stiles would move himself.

And he did because he was hard and wet and nothing Derek was doing was making him any less turned on. He wanted Derek to fuck him, to knot him, to know what being full really meant. He would let Derek fucking _breed_ him if that’s what it took.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles groaned, nails digging into Derek’s shoulders and head leaning back against the pillow. “Please. Stop messing around. I— _fuck_ , I need you.”

“Need me where?”

He hated him. So much. But at the same time he fucking loved him and he was going to have to think about that later and oh God, he didn’t even fucking care anymore.

“Fuck me,” Stiles said. “Knot me. _Breed me for fuck’s sake_. Just get your dick insi— _mmph_.”

Derek’s mouth was pressed against his, not even in a kiss, just pressed there. There was a ripping noise and the fingers were being taken out of him and his hips were lifting and then Derek was _thrusting_ inside of him. Their mouths opened against each other’s, hands clutching each other’s skin and their hips rocking together.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Derek groaned against his mouth, driving into Stiles again and again.

Stiles would have said something in return, but his brain had been turned to mush along with the rest of him. Every slide of Derek’s cock inside of him was driving him crazy and something like an orgasm was finally starting to well up inside of him. He raked his fingers against the back of Derek’s head, bringing their mouths together in something that was more tongue and teeth than anything else.

Soon Derek’s thrusts were just short, quick jabs, stealing Stiles’ breath from him and making spots appear in front of his eyes. Derek grabbed his hips, jabbing into him a few more times before Stiles finally started to feel it. His knot was catching his rim and Stiles moaned, spreading his legs even more when Derek finally stayed inside of him. The stretch was practically taking him apart, it burned and ached in the best ways, sharp pricks of pleasure coursed through him along with a slow, satisfying burn.

“You want me to breed you?” Derek asked, rocking into him and sending amazing pressure to his prostate. “Stuff you full of my pups?”

“Yes, God yes, Derek,” Stiles moaned, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck yes, just keep, keep—oh, _God_.”

He tilted his throat back, feeling Derek’s mouth on it a second later. His nails dug into Derek’s back, his entire body quaked. It stretched through him, didn’t just burst out at once. He couldn’t breathe or think, all he felt was Derek inside of him and the ridiculous amount of pleasure and the heat breaking.

His eyes flung open and he was gasping for air just as Derek tucked his head into the crook of his neck, groaning deeply. Stiles felt Derek coming inside of him, hot and pounding and seemingly endless. His legs fell to the bed and a hand came up to finger the locks of Derek’s hair, feeling the older man pant against his skin.

Derek kept coming and coming and when he finally ended, Stiles felt boneless. He also felt clear-headed and sticky and tired and they really didn’t pick the best position for this knotting thing, did they?

Apparently Derek had a solution for that though, gripping Stiles’ hips and flipping them over. He did it way too fast and Stiles felt light-headed, hands scrambling to steady himself on Derek’s chest. Stiles looked down, seeing the wide smile on Derek’s face and unable to stop a smile of his own.

“Hey,” Derek said, lacing their fingers together.

“Hi,” Stiles said. “So, did you really say that you were going to stuff me full of your pups?”

“Is that really the first thing you want to ask me?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes, I did,” Derek sighed. “You were the one begging for me to breed you.”

“About that,” Stiles winced. “You can’t actually knock me up, can you?”

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “If I turned you into a wolf, that’d be different. You’re still human though.”

Okay. Good to know.

“You were great though,” Derek said, kissing the center of Stiles’ palm.

“Yeah and now I’m sticky and gross and warm and bloated.”

“It was your first heat, they get better.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Derek hummed. “My cousin was an Omega and her husband was a Beta. They looked forward to when she was in heat, said it ‘strengthened their marriage’.”

“And it’s one week a year?”

“Yeah.”

That was do-able. He could manage that.

“And, uh, am I always going to be… wet from now on or just for heats or—?”

“Just for heats.”

“Oh.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Do you know how much money we would save on lube?”

Derek laughed, sliding his hands up Stiles’ back and pulling him closer. Stiles lied down on Derek’s chest as best as he could, feeling the tug of Derek’s knot inside of him.

“That’s it though,” Stiles said. “Just a heat week and during I’m all lubricated down there?”

“That’s it,” Derek nodded.

“And your knot usually goes down in how long?”

“I haven’t knotted anyone before, but it’s supposed to be around 30 minutes.”

“Thirty minutes,” Stiles said. “Great amount of time for some questions. What the hell happened today?”

There was a long pause and Stiles rested his chin on Derek’s chest, watching him think. There was a lot he wanted to know and he knew that Derek was going to try and give him the most direct answers possible.

“Three warlocks and a witch held us and ten other people captive,” Derek said. “One died, but the others are all fine. They put up a barrier and Deaton was able to break through. The pack and Chris and Allison took down all four of them. Police officers and the captives saw, but Deaton replaced their memories when it was all over.”

“Replaced their memories?” Stiles asked. “Like in _Men in Black_?”

“Something like that,” Derek nodded.

“Okay,” Stiles said. “What happened to me?”

This answer took longer for Derek to come up with. Stiles was patient though, rubbing a thumb against the smooth plane of Derek’s chest, watching his face as he thought.

“When I told you that I had marked you was when your body started to recognize me,” Derek said. “You’d already memorized the bestiary, so your body just needed to give you the okay. It’s like reading the Terms & Agreement when you install something on your computer. You read the terms and when you found out I was interested, your body checked the agreement.”

“But no one ever reads the Terms, they just go straight to the Agreement.”

“That’s how it works with most mates,” Derek said. “They get the gist of what they’re signing up for, agree, and then get the rest later. You read all of the terms though, you knew everything. So, you started to go into heat. Most Omegas have their first heat at 15, but since you’re already 16 it caught up to you too fast. The heat mixed with your panic and stress over the situation caused for you—.”

“—To act like a drunken idiot,” Stiles finished, groaning and burying his face into Derek’s chest.

Derek laughed, running a hand through Stiles’ hair. “Anything else?”

Kate. That was a question and Stiles knew Derek was just waiting for him to ask. But things were good. He was still warm, but satisfied. Derek was smiling and relaxed and he really didn’t want to bring up anything that would hurt Derek.

He would ask him about it someday, but this was an entire week where they were supposed to do nothing but have sex and he really didn’t want to screw that up by bringing up the past.

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “That’s it. I do know that my dad’s probably going to kill you though and ground me for life after this.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“I also know that I want this,” Stiles said. “I know you wanted to wait until I was 18, but I want you, Derek. I know that I’m already stuck with you, but I just want you to know that I want this.”

Derek studied him for a few moments, running his hands up and down Stiles’ sides. He brought a hand up, pushing Stiles’ damp hair from his forehead and rubbing his thumbs in small circles on his scalp.

“I want this too,” Derek said. “It’s not going to be easy, but I want this.”

Stiles smiled and before he say anything Derek was sitting up, hands gripping his hips. Their foreheads pressed together and they were both just smiling like idiots.

“Y’know, this is the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had,” Stiles said.

“Better than pizza and video games?”

“Definitely.”

Derek kissed him them, long and slow, tilting his head just how he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, keeping him close just as Derek’s knot started to press against him in all sorts of new and interesting ways. He moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips.

“Ready for round two already?” Derek asked, smirking against his lips.

“Just shut up and stuff me full of puppies.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning notes, this is Jessica's fault. All of it.
> 
> Anyway, I think my tags look all right, but if anyone thinks I need to add anything just let me know. This is a lot different from what I usually write, but I'm kinda proud of it, so I'm keeping it.


End file.
